Don't You Worry Child
by yvetteingram
Summary: Yvette Ingram and Bane have a little erotic fun. BanexOC oneshot OOC Bane


I held Yvette close to my body, feeling her body heat radiating off of her gorgeous body. I allowed my hands to wonder up and down her small skinny figure, earning a shiver as she leaned her body closer to mine. I chuckled while running my fingers threw her long blond locks.

"What's wrong? Ticklish?"

I purred as she nodded. I locked my hands on her waist and brought her closer to my body, earning a moan from her and a groan from me. I looked down to see that her hips rubbed against my groin, making it stiffen as a bulge form in my tight pants.

"Mmmn... You don't know what you are doing to me."

I chuckled while rubbing circle's on her waist with my thumbs. She sighed and pulled back, to show lust and wanting in her eyes.

"Oh I do."

I felt my cheeks heat up as she pushed me down onto my bed as she ground her hips into mine, making a groan emerge from my throat. I could feel my pants tighten very uncomfortably, making my member throb, wanting to be inside of her tight warm folds. She kept rolling her hips into mine, as her soft lips traced my collarbone. I felt my chest tighten as she grazed over my soft spot on my neck, my hips bucked into hers as she moaned onto my skin.

"Mmmm Bane."

She moaned my name as she sighed onto my moist chest from her sweet lips grazing my muscular chest. I couldn't take the teasing from her anymore, so I flipped us over so that she was now in the bottom of me. I chuckled as the shocked lite in her eyes, making the throbbing in my pants worse every second my eyes wandered her luscious body. I placed my large hands on the side of her head, leaning down so that my top piece of the mask was touching her forehead. I slid one hand down her figure, down to her slim leg, coiling it around my waist, making the lust in her eyes increase as I teased her soft skin with my finger tips. She shivered as I slithered my hand back up her body to under her chin, making a faint blush raise to her cheeks making me chuckle.

"Oh how I can't resist you anymore my love."

I purred as she smiled from the nickname I gave her. I slid my index finger down the middle of her body to the edge of her yoga pants, but I could barley see what I was doing thanks to my member sticking far out because of her teasing. I shook my head, making her chuckle.

"Let me take care of that."

I then placed my hand back by her head as she traced her small hands down my muscular body, feeling every muscle on my body; making me shiver in pleasure until my breath hitched when her fingers curled around my pants. She looked into my eyes asking for permission which I nodded for her to go ahead. She unstrapped my belt as I played with her silky hair. I felt a release in pressure of my pants, which I gladly sighed happily about.

"Ahh much better."

I sighed, earning a wide eyed look from the girl below me. I raised an eye brow at her as I traced the back of my fingers down her face.

"What is it love?"

She gulped and looked up nervously at me.

"How are you going to fit inside of me?!"

I had to laugh at that, even though I have to admit I was pretty nervous about it as well.

"Don't worry, I will go easy."

I said as I traced her lips with my thumb. She nodded as I traced my hands back down her figure to the edge of her shirt, as she traced my abs under my shirt. She leaned up as I took her shirt off, as I removed mine in the process. Just before she could lay back down, I traced my hands to the back of her and unstrapped her bra. She gasped and held her bra up, I saw that she was frightened and self conscious about her body. I smiled behind my mask as I placed my hands over hers.

"Don't worry about hiding your body from me, I love you for who you are."

I said with love and sincerity in my voice, as she nodded slowly while removing her hands from her bra which I gladly removed for her. My eyes widened at the sight before my eyes, her body was small and slim but her breasts were so...HUGE! I felt myself drooling at the sight as my hands gropped them, earning a moan from her as she bucked her hips into mine.

"Ahh!~"

She moaned as I gropped her spectacular breasts while massaging her nipples. I felt her legs coil around my waist as her back was arched off of the bed.

"Please... I want you inside of me!"

She moaned while looking at me through half closed eyes. I made sure she was ready by sliding my hand down her yoga pants and past her underwear. The further down I got, the warmer my fingers were getting and when I got to my destination, she was wet beyond what I was thinking. She trembled under me when I played with her warm wet folds with my index and marriage finger while using my middle finger to massage her entrance way. She moaned and whined for me to be deep inside of her, but I denied her as I kept massaging her entrance and folds. I slid my fingers out of her underwear just before she released and took her underwear and pants off. I took my pants and boxers off fully as I got back on top of her as I placed her legs against her chest, positioning myself in front of her entrance. She looked down for a few seconds, only to go red in the face.

"And I thought you looked big through your boxers, your huge and...thick!"

She squeaked as her body shivered. I chuckled and rubbed my member against her entrance, earning a soft moan.

"Don't worry, I will go slowly."

She nodded but gasped in pain as I slid some of my member inside of her very tight womenhood.

"GAH! OH MY GOD YOUR TOO BIG! PLEASE IT HURTS!"

She cried as tears rolled down her face. I reached up and wiped her tears away as I stayed where I was at.

Yvette's point of view

I gasped in pain as I felt his large thick member slid into my wet warm entrance, causing my back to arch more off of the bed as tears rolled down my face.

"GAH! OH MY GOD YOUR TOO BIG! PLEASE IT HURTS!"

I cried while my body shook in pain. A strong gentle hand stroked my tears off of my cheek as the member stopped moving in me.

"I will let you get used to me inside of you before I start pumping."

He said as he placed his hands by my waist. I grasped gently onto his forearms as I ground up his member, only to have a strike of pain slam up my insides, making me wince.

"God your so big."

I groaned as I threw my head back onto the pillow. He chuckled as I panted, trying to calm my breathing down from the shock waves of pain. After a few minutes of relaxing, I ground my hips into his member expecting pain but all I got was a huge wave of pleasure. I moaned as I moved my lower section up and down his member, giving him the signal that I was good to go. He placed his hands on my hips and began pumping slowly in and out of me, driving me insane. I panted as I felt his member rub back and forth on my tight warm walls of my insides, making my nails dig slightly into his forearms.

"Oh my god..."

I moaned as my body shifted back and forth in perfect motion with every thrust that Bane did. I shifted down a little, only to moan loud when his member scrapped against my g-spot.

"OH MY GOD RIGHT THERE!"

I moaned as I let go of his arms and gripped tightly onto the pillow, only to tare it slightly from the pleasure that my body was going through. I grew tired of his pace as I felt sweat drops form on my forehead.

"Please... go faster...and deeper."

I moaned as my chest bounced up and down with the thrusts Bane thrusted. He hummed and raised my lower body up more for a better angle while hooking the back of my knees on his shoulders.

"Hope your ready baby."

Bane purred and before I could answer, I threw my head back in pleasure as Bane began ramming his full length straight into my womenhood, scrapping against my g-spot with every thrust. I felt my lower stomach tighten around his member as a warm substance run down my moist back. I felt myself release as my juices ran down my back and down his muscular legs. I sighed in content from the pleasure I have just had but sadly, it wasn't over for Bane. I felt myself turned around so that my face was pressed against the pillow with my butt in the air.

"W-what?"

I stuttered as I felt his fingers trace down my spine.

"Who said I was done?"

I moaned and gripped the sheets and Bane pounded into me more and with the new position, he was pounding against the g-spot every single time. I felt the bed shift back and forth with the sound of mine and his skin slapping against each others echoed through-out the under ground layer with the loving sound of my moans and his grunts. I drooled in pleasure as I felt his moist skin slapping against my moist skin while his hands gripped my thin hips.

"Ahh...Ahh...Ahh...Ahh..."

I moaned with every thrust as he leaned forward, shoving his member deeper inside of me, to grope and fondle my tender breasts. I rested my head onto the moist warm bed as Bane thrusted in and out of my womenhood, until I felt him jerk quickly into me as a sound of a long squirt came from behind me as I felt something warm being released into me and squirted onto my back. I panted and closed my eyes for a few seconds to widen my tired and sore legs, only to feel Bane's hands massage my butt cheeks.

"How you feeling?"

He asked as I heard a squirting sound come from behind me as something warm and gooy rubbed over my butt hole.

"Tired and wondering what your doing?"

I asked as I heard him moan. I turned my head around, only to see Bane rubbing his length with something red on his lower stomach, dripping down his legs.

"W-what is the red?"

He looked down and chuckled.

"That my love, is your blood."

I groaned and reached out to the pillow and brought it up to my moist throbbing in pain body.

"I won't be able to sit for a month."

I whined as Bane gently massaged my tender throbbing womenhood.

"Don't worry, I will give you daily massages."

He smiled as he slid two fingers into my butt hole, making me cringe in pain and grip the bed covers.

"Ahh what are you doing?!"

I groaned as I felt his fingers twist and scrap my insides.

"Just widening you up love."

I was about to ask why until I felt him add another finger, making me scream into the pillow as more blood trickle down my legs. I was about to scream for him to stop until the fingers were removed and his length was then shoved into me.

"Gah... not again."

I groaned as he pumped in and out of my butt. I reached forward and gripped the railing of the bed as Bane's movement inside of me, moved me back and forth. I heard the squeaking of the old bed moving back and forth and again the slapping sound of skin on skin but this time, sounded more juicy and moister. I panted into the pillow as sweat beads roll down my back as drops of cold water was dripping down onto my moist warm skin. I looked up and saw a mirror to see Bane covered in sweat as some dropped down onto my back. I heard him grunt and another squirting sound but this time, I saw something thick and white go squirting everywhere. Just when I thought he was about to collapse, I saw him lean back as he scrapped his sperm out of my butt hole.

"Honey what... what are you doing?"

I asked as he wiped the sperm off of my body.

"Just making sure that you don't go around with my sperm leaking out of you."

I smiled and laid down on my left side as he curled up behind me and covered me with the blanket.

"Goodnight Bane."

_"Goodnight my love."_


End file.
